The present invention relates to a multistory structure for chemical plants, especially for plants for the production of pharmaceutical products, including a plurality of adjacently arranged structural segments and the open areas necessary for the access to these structural segments, which structural segments include a plurality of superposed rooms or spaces which contain all plant components necessary for the production of the products to be produced and are provided with access openings.
Customarily, fabrication plants are used for the production of chemical substances which consist of a structure in which the necessary plant parts and plant components are permanently connected to the building. Even among each other, the plant components are connected permanently to each other via pipelines and other supply systems. One-story buildings have the advantage that they are more economical to build and are very adaptable to changing production tasks ("Die Technik", No. 1, 1970, pp. 13-17).
For example, DE-PS 37 29 139 teaches multistory structures in which the finishing stations of a chemical production process are located in different stories and the rooms comprise openings for the transport of materials.
In the known fabrication plants for producing chemical products each plant component is permanently connected to the building and to a supply and removal system. Necessary casings like those necessary, for example, for toxic substances are permanently installed. Such plants are therefore not very flexible and are uneconomical for product changes since the replacement of plant components necessitates a great expense. Expensive rinsing and cleansing operations are necessary even for the supply and removal lines in order to achieve a high degree of purity of the newly produced substances after a product change.